Alls fair in Love and War
by shadowmaid25
Summary: She thought all her troubles where behind her. She finally had the love of her life, a home, a place she belonged. But what if she was wrong? Pet's body could ruin it all for her. Not the body to be exact, but the man who loved it.
1. a soul problem

"It's only a raid." I shook my head again and he laughed.

"But this time, we actually get to have some fun." Before I could correct him, that it would NOT be fun, and that someone might get hurt, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," we both called, and Jamie came in with three trays of food.

"I brought food. You guys hungry?" he sat down next to me, handing both me and Ian a plate of food each, and digging into his own.

"We're going to have another game today. Are you guys up for it?" Jamie asked with his mouth full of bread.

"I'll play if Wanda does," Ian laughed, already halfway done with his meal. I shook my head no. It was yet another physical limitation that Pet had. Besides the fact that she couldn't run and tired easily, she had absolutely no accuracy or strength whatsoever. Ian frowned.

"Wanda--"he began, but I cut him off. "Besides, I have something I need to talk to Sunny about." I had been tying the whole day not to think about it, but I did need to talk to her, as soon as possible. So I got up, dusting off the remnants of my lunch, with Ian and Jamie doing the same. We walked out of the hallway, and into another, which led us to the eastern field. Everyone was waiting for us, talking and stretching. I saw Melanie with Jared near the goalposts and walked quickly over to them. I quickly grabbed Melanie's arm, and yanked her away from Jared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mel asked me as soon as I pulled her aside, away from the guys. She looked at me, grabbing one of the loose strands of golden hair from my ponytail, and played with it.

"Mel, I need you to distract Ian and Jamie for a little bit. And Kyle too. I need to talk to Sunny about something, something really important." Melanie nodded. I sighed, thanking her quietly. She tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned to face Kyle and Sunny coming into the room. I walked over to them, grabbing Sunny away from Kyle as gently as I could. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, and Kyle started to protest, but I waved him off. I needed to get out this horrible secret, and I needed to have someone who would understand. And the only person who would, would be another soul.

As soon as we were away from everyone else and into a hallway, I pulled her aside from her mid-step.

"Sunny, I'm sick." She stared at me, confused.

"Why don't you tell this to Doc then? Or Mandy? I'm not a healer Wanda." Sunny looked away from her, and to the direction they had walked from, with a longing. She missed Kyle.

"Because," I whispered, afraid of someone hearing, "it's a SOUL problem, I'm not physically sick." Sunny's eyebrows shot up.

"A...SOUL problem?" I nodded.

I glanced around the narrow hallway, and after I realized that absolutely no one was coming, I whispered, "Pet's body, before Pet was here, had a problem. Even though she was seen as a delicate, pretty girl, had tons of men. Well, on the last raid, I saw the one man of her dreams. I could feel it in my bones. He was the one."

"Just like me and Kyle." Sunny said thoughtfully. I nodded, worried.

"What should I do? I don't know what I CAN do! I don't want to hurt Ian, and I don't want to meet this other man again!" Sunny, surprisingly pulled me into her arms. She patted my head soothingly.

"Nothing will happen. I bet he didn't even notice you. And even if he did, well, you probably won't be seeing him ever again." Her voice soft and low now in my ear, "so don't worry. Everything will be alright." I sniffed, and she let go of me, taking my hand instead. We walked down the hallway, back the way we came from to the game room where everyone was already playing. From what I could see, was Ian and Kyle were on the same team, but ready for them were Melanie and Jared. Sunny and I sat down to watch the game, and soon found ourselves cheering them on.

At half-time, Melanie, Jared, Jamie, Ian and Kyle all made their way to where Sunny and I sat. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mandy coming from a hallway with Jeb beside her, asking her questions with that curious nature of his. I smiled, remembering how it had been Jeb and Jamie to be the first ones to accept me into the cave, and Jeb mostly by the stories I would tell him. I hadn't even noticed that everyone was staring at something between me and Sunny strangely except for Melanie, which was just a look of curiosity.

"What?" I glanced down and realized that we were still holding hands. Ian raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. "We got to know each other better." Quickly changing the subject, I looked to Jared, "when are we going on the raid? I want to leave soon."

"We can leave in an hour, if you want." I nodded.

"Alright, so it'll be Wanda and Ian, me and Melanie..." Sunny whispered something to Kyle, and his eyes bulged out and he looked at her, concerned. She nodded and he grinned.

"ME AND SUNNY ARE GOING TOO!" he hollered out and everyone jumped. Only Jared and Ian didn't seem to take notice.

"Kyle and Sunny too."


	2. The Raid

"Alright, Sunny and Wanda go ahead in and we'll wait for you here." Jared said quietly as he moved into the back seat with Melanie. I nodded, and Sunny and I moved out of the car quickly and walked into the store.

"Hello. Welcome! I'm Night Spinner. What brings you by here?" Sunny tensed, but I calmly responded, "Hi, I'm Raindrops falling upward, and this is my friend Chelsey. We were visiting our nearby relatives…" but I stopped. A tall man had entered the store and had left me utterly speechless. It was this body's love, she'd know him anywhere. I froze while Sunny tried to finish up the story from there, stammering a bit while trying to snap me out of it.

"Excuse me," the voice behind me called tapping my shoulder. I jumped nervously and turned around. The man, after seeing my face smiled hugely with such compassion and love in his eyes that I felt I was betraying Ian already. "It IS you! Lina! I've finally found you at last!"

Sunny excused herself from the counter and just as the man reached for me; I was pulled out of the way and down a lane. "Is that HIM?" Sunny gasped, grabbing nameless things from the list she held in her hand. I nodded, also grabbing whatever I could.

"WAIT! LINA!" The man started to chase after us, but the receptionist tapped him calmly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you are mistaken. That person is not Lina, she is Raindrops falling upwards. I think you have her confused with someone else."

The man frowned at the soul, and replied a bit harsh, "I think I would know who my fiancée was." The soul was at a loss for words as he nearly sprinted towards us, arms full of supplies. Me and Sunny made a dash for the doors, mumbling thanks to the soul and getting the heck out of there. I could see inside the car, Melanie and Jared with their eyes wide open, staring at the strange scene before them.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I shouted as Melanie opened the car door hurling myself inside. Sunny came right after me, and also, the lover. Jared started the car and sped out of there with us and the man inside. He turned to face me, grabbing my face roughly and looking into my eyes. When I looked into his, they were brown, completely brown, with no reflection. I gasped and Jared and Melanie looked at him in surprise.

"You're…not Lina, are you?" his voice trembled. His eyes pained as I shook my head no, and both he and I looked away from each other.

Finally, Jared asked him what everyone else was thinking, "you're…human?"

The man nodded solemnly, "My name is Garrison." He smiled sadly, "and my Lina is gone, is she not?" he glanced over to me, looking into my eyes.

"Where are you from Garrison?" Melanie asked, sensing both his and my pain on the lost love.

"I've been by myself for as long as I remember. I was with my brother, but he…became one of THEM." The look in his eyes was not that of anger, but of betrayal and sadness that very nearly consumed him.

"I'm Melanie, that's Jared, Sunny, and…Wanda." Garrison's eyes never left me, and I could feel them burning a hole through me.

"Wanda. Is she there? Can you hear her? Please tell me." Sadly enough, I shook my head no again. I felt that if I were to say anything to him, it would further hurt him, so I kept my mouth shut. Without another word he turned around to look outside as they headed back home, Ian and Kyle in the truck following them in the truck.

BACK IN THE CAVES

"Have you SEEN Garrison?" Lacey asked Mandy. They both nodded and gushed over the new arrival. Garrison was the tall, handsome man of fairytales, that's for sure. He had the long, jet-black hair, and chocolate colored eyes. And he certainly wasn't thin. He had muscles underneath his tight shirt, probably from working hard to STAY a human. He was completely the opposite of me. this body's former love. Her one true love."

"Ian, there's something I want to talk to you about," I pulled him aside from all of the excitement and down the corridor. He looked at into my eyes, sensing all of the stress I was under.

"What is it Wanda? You know you can tell me anything." He grabbed her hand so I took a deep breath in.

"Ok, so you know how a soul has to take over a body to survive…right?" he nodded. "And that each body has memories and a past?" he nodded again. She looked right into his deep sapphire eyes, "well, Garrison is


	3. Love

"What?" Ian's face contorted into a mixture of anger and worry. I glanced over to the others still talking with Garrison about his adventures.

"I can't fully remember everything about her, Lina, but I know for sure…he was her fiancé. And that she loved him." I looked up at him, afraid of his reaction. The entire car ride back I was planning out exactly what I wanted and needed to say to him, and I almost chickened out but of course Melanie and Sunny insisted on it.

"I...don't know what to say." Ian replied tense. "Do you….FEEL anything for him?" I shook my head. That wasn't a lie. I DIDN'T feel anything towards the man. He was but a stranger to me.

"No, but I thought you should know. I didn't want to keep anything from you." I was still feeling guilty about almost leaving him behind and falling asleep forever with Wes and Walt. He smiled the smallest of smiles and took my hand and stood up, pulling me along with him.

"I'm glad you did. I love you." He said, and I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"And I love that you love me." I replied back. He chuckled and we both walked back to our room.

GARRISON POV

I had finally found her. I had waited for 4 years but I had found her. Once the invasion had started I had to leave her, but we promised each other we would be alive and healthy once we met again.

"_Garry, do you PROMISE?"She asked her gray eyes worried and frightened. I smiled back at her, pulling her into my arms. _

"_Of course. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. Well, maybe if you grew a little…" she slapped me hard on my arm, frowning. I had to laugh; her small, childlike face scrunched up into a little scowl was something irresistible. She hit me again._

"_OWW!! You know I didn't mean it! I don't mind that the girl I love is a munchkin!" I rubbed my arm as her eyes sparkled with delight. I smirked. It was SO easy making her happy, just a couple of simple words would do the trick. _

"_You love me?" her gray eyes widening with surprise, her happiness saturating her voice._

"_Are you an idiot? Of course I do, why do you think I PROPOSED?" I rolled my eyes at her. Her stupidity amazed me sometimes. She frowned again, making me chuckle to myself as she hit me once more._

"_CONGRATULATIONS, you just ruined what could have been a completely romantic moment!"I knew she was kidding when I saw that little smirk on her full pink lips, and I couldn't resist laughing again, tightening my arms around her. So this is what it was like to be in love._

I now looked at her, the exact same flowing golden hair and small, childish face, but with someone else's expressions. The soul wearing Lina's body smiled at the man before her, and instead of feeling anger and frustration I felt a pit of sadness.

_She was sobbing into my arm. I patted her head as she cried. "Promise me," she looked deep into my eyes, "promise me you'll still be yourself and you'll be ALIVE." She looked so frail, so scared that I just wanted to keep her with me forever._

"_I promise. And you promise me you'll be alive and healthy until I get back. I don't want to return to a withered, ugly munchkin." Instead of hitting me like she normally would, she sobbed harder into my arm. I could tell this wasn't a good sign._

"_I pr-promise." She stuttered out between her sobs. My eyes widened._

"_You know I don't mean that," I said, trying idiotically to make sense of what I had said, "you know I love you. Right?" she smiled, the first time that day._

"_Of course I do. I mean, you proposed to me after all, didn't you?" I grinned back at her smiling tear-streaked face and kissed her. _

I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples slowly. I hadn't happened to think all of this would come in a day's time, just yesterday morning I was driving on by to the supermarket to buy some supplies to help me get ready to move again. I had heard there were sightings of humans, just gossip, and that a seeker and a soul had both disappeared into the desert.

"_Those bloody idiots. What could be taking them so long?" I muttered, Lina sitting next to me on the couch. We were waiting for my 2 brothers to arrive from their raid. "All this trouble wouldn't have happened if those parasites hadn't come here in the first place." Lina flinched back from my harsh words._

"_Gar, I think I need a drink." She got up, walking away from me to the refrigerator. "Anything you want?"I shook my head no. the door slammed open and I looked up. It was just Jake. I turned my head back to the T.V._

"_What took you so long? And where's Rick?" I heard a shriek from the kitchen; LINA. I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen where I found Lina being held be Jake with her hands behind her back, a gun to her head. I looked into his eyes…and there it was the silver lining around the pupil. Jake was now a soul. _

It had taken me some time to get over my former brother turning into a soul, but now she was gone. The hair and the face were exactly like how I had left her, but the eyes and the personality…all different. I HAD to get Lina back. I wouldn't lose her over this.


	4. remembering

WANDA POV

I knew I shouldn't have involved myself, but I couldn't just leave it alone. It just made me so heart-broken, remembering the lost look he had on his face when he realized I wasn't Lina. It had been bothering me for a couple of days, watching him put on a mask to hide his pain and disappointment. I sighed, restraining myself as I walked to mine and Ian's room. There was a figure already there next to the door and as I approached, I saw it was Garrison.

He approached me cautiously and carefully. "You're Wanda, right?" he asked and I nodded, too afraid to do much else. He looked down at his feet while he spoke again, "and Lina isn't there…right?" I nodded my head and then stupidly realized he couldn't see me because his eyes were on his feet.

"Yes," I croaked. She was officially gone. I could not hear her, or see any of her memories; pet's were the only ones in here. We stayed quiet for a long time until he sat down and cried. It shocked me to no end. After a moment, he stopped and stood up abruptly. He glanced over where I was, not bothering to wipe off his tears.

"Thanks, I needed to know. But I won't ever stop waiting for her. No matter what," I nodded, knowing that if it was me in his spot, I don't think I would ever give up. He got up slowly to his feet, gave me a quick glance, a longing, and walked swiftly away.

THE NEXT DAY

GARRISON POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. I had a killer headache from yesterday. I sat up and dazed as I was, looking up in the darkness. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't really care. There were little cracks in the ceiling, letting bits of light travel down to my hand. I closed my eyes slowly.

"_Garrison, this is Lina. She just moved next door to us. She's going to be going to school with you." I looked at her, her big gray eyes and golden hair tied back into two little pigtails. She smiled at me and I frowned. She was going to be trouble, I could feel it. The mothers quickly left for the kitchen, leaving him alone with her._

"_I'm Lina, I'm six years old. I like potatoes." She smiled at him, her little rosy cheeks and the fact she was missing her two front teeth was irresistible. She sat down on the floor and immediately grabbed my leg._

"_What's wrong?"I asked, afraid. She looked up at me and pointed at his knee._

"_You're bleeding." She grabbed her small blue purse and opened it, pulling out a hello-kitty band-aid. She peeled the wrapper and put it on for me. She looked up to me and smiled. _

_I sighed, "I'm Garrison."_

It was impossible. All of the memories seemed to be coming back to him fast and hard, and everyone of them felt as if they were making cuts deep beneath the surface.

"_Lina, I need to talk to you, now." They were camping out in the forest with Jake and Rick after their home had been taken over by the parasites. She gave me a look and shook her head no._

"_Anything you want to say to me, you can say to Jake and Rick," I scowled. _

"_This is NOT the type of thing I want to say to you in front of Rick and Jake," I muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with ease. She looked into my eyes, those big, grey eyes of hers and sighed, following me reluctantly. We bobbed through the forest, close enough to the campsite to know how to get back, but not too close so that Rick and Jake could hear anything._

"_If you wanted to break up with me, you could have just said, so," she said, tears in her eyes. I laughed. She was thinking the exact opposite I was! She turned and slapped me. My eyes widened. _

"_Lina, are you serious? No…I wanted to tell you, to ask you….well, if you wanted to marry me." _

I got up off the bed and left the room as fast as I could. I WOULD persuade the soul to leave the body. Using Lina's body anyway she wanted to…and with that other man, it was no longer tolerable. Every day, seeing Lina's body…and the other man with her, was ripping my heart in two.


	5. meeting lily

GPOV

I ate my lunch quietly while a group of women chattered noisily around me; I turned my head to see Wanda and the blue-eyed man eating together.

"So what do YOU think Garrison?" I heard my name and turned around smiling at them.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was….daydreaming." the women at the table giggled and he turned his head to roll his eyes. What was with them? Couldn't they just leave me alone? Out of the corner of my eye I could see a woman sitting by herself daydreaming. She's so lucky; I thought and excused myself to leave. As I got up, I saw Lina's smile as Wanda looked at the blue-eyed man. I felt a pang of jealousy stab me when she looked at him, the same way Lina had looked at me. Someone tapped on my shoulder and looked behind me.

"You're staring. It's kind of rude." It was the woman who had been sitting by herself just a moment ago. I looked away.

"I have a right." I started to walk away, but she kept pace with me.

"You're right I guess. Everyone does. But I want to hear your story." She looked at me, her brown eyes looking straight at me. That shocked me. The only ones that had done that had been Lina, Wanda, and now her.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked, trying to remain composed. Every time I remembered Lina, it was like a scrape that hadn't yet healed. It was festering a little at the thought of her.

"Lily," she answered shortly, turning to the west field. I followed her out of curiosity and we sat down on the floor.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, unsure of what to tell her.

"Why don't I tell you a little about myself first?" she asked and I nodded. I had heard just about everyone else in the cave and I had to admit I was a little curious to know who this woman was.

"I had lived with my family until I turned about…20 and I was wandering around until I met Jeb who brought me here." She looked in his direction but she wasn't looking at him. "I came to the caves and lived here…and I met someone." He groaned internally. The scrape was opening and forming into a cut. "His name was Wes. He was too young for me, but I fell in love with him. When he was with me…I felt at ease. It was weird," she laughed, "how love and life go on." I looked at her weirdly and she smiled.

"So even after they leave, love and life will go on? Is that what happens?" I asked. Surprisingly the cut didn't open more and for that, I was grateful.

"I didn't think so at first, but Wes changed my mind…" she drifted off looking at the corner again.

"Well, where is this remarkable man? I'd like to meet him, if that's no problem." I looked at her and saw the expression on her face. She was breaking.

"He's gone," she whispered softly and looked at me, "there was a seeker here looking for Wanda. Wanda had disappeared from the soul society and was living happily here, but he seeker wasn't happy and came here. She killed Wes." There were tears in her eyes.

I was shocked.

"Do you blame Wanda?" I asked because at the moment, I certainly did again. The surge of hatred flowing through me made it hurt and the wound became deeper now. No, I urged, you can't be upset. She's in Lina's body, and there's no way you can hurt Lina, no matter who's in her. Lily jumped to her feet.

"O F COURSE NOT!" she shouted, making me jump. She looked down at me angrily.

"Wanda is at no fault. I can't be angry with her, or even the seeker. Wes wouldn't have wanted me to." I was confused. We sat quietly as I thought it over. Would Lina have wanted me to be angry at Wanda? Would she have wanted me to harbor an angry hatred towards anyone? I knew the answer right then and there, that I should've have thought of. Lina would've wanted me to love her, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

WPOV

"Wanda, can I talk to you?" Garrison asked me and I nodded rising out of my seat and following him out.

"Listen, I don't know what you're thinking but I do know one thing: I'm not giving up this body. I'm sorry, but…this body belongs to more people than just me." I burst out, glancing up towards Garrison. To my surprise, he nodded.

"I know…and that's exactly what I wanted to tell you. I think…that Lina would have wanted it this way…because by taking you out, it would never bring her back." He said in a solemn voice. I could barely see him, but his voice was so rough with emotion I felt the need to comfort him.  
"Garrison…" but before I could say anything more, he turned swiftly around and walked away.

5 WEEKS LATER

GPOV

"So I heard…that Lily has a new crush." Some of the women were gossiping around. I hadn't been paying much attention until Lily's name came up, that's when I leaned closer in.

"What? Lily? Who?" The other woman's voice echoed through. I stayed quiet, shortening my breathing.

"Well…they say…it's that handsome new man, Garrison. Everyone has seen them; they're together ALL the time." The woman went on babbling away and I leaned away from the gossip. It was true; I had spent almost all available time with Lily. Her cheerfulness and spirit reminded me of Lina; it was like a breath of fresh air. I played soccer with her, ate meals together, even worked the same schedules. But I didn't know if that meant that either one of us LIKED each other…

"Garrison, what are you DOING down there?" Lily laughed at me as I got up quickly, wiping the dirt off of my clothes.

"Nothing. I was just…relaxing a bit." She laughed again and I glanced down at her, her smiling face...

"Are you ok? You look a little red…" she put her hand on my forehead and I could feel myself blushing. So I quickly moved away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, quick question for you. Do you miss Wes a lot?" I asked and I scolded myself. What was WRONG with me? Why would I go ahead and ask that? She thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, I miss him. All the time." I felt a certain pang in my chest but I ignored it. We started walking down the hall and we got to her room.  
"Do you think you'll ever be over him?" I asked, cursing myself. What WAS wrong with me?

"I won't ever be OVER him, but I'm certain I'll be able to move on." She grinned at me. My heart practically shot off and I clutched my chest.

"Listen…I'll talk to you later, ok?" I asked and she nodded, waving to me as I ran down the hallway. Once I got to my room, I opened the door, closed it, and paced around. I DIDN'T like lily…did I? No…what about Lina? No…Lina was important to me and I would always love her…but what about Lily? I thought, and I tried to picture Lily: her big smile every time she saw me…those brown eyes that seemed to stare into my soul…I could feel my face heating up. Damn it, I cursed to myself. I like Lily.

WANDA POV

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" I screamed out. Ian was by my side in a minute and Doc was already examining Garrison.  
"What happened?" Doc asked.  
"H-he…there…part of the ceiling fell…and… I was under a-and…"I started to cry, Ian pulled me in trying to sooth me. Doc had Garrison taken away to the hospital and I was shaking like mad. Everyone had been in the game room and I was sitting by myself watching everyone play when all of a sudden a big chunk of earth was about to fall on me. As it fell, I saw everything in slow-mo. Garrison came out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way, sending me flying in the opposite direction while the big chunk of earth fell on him. I was shouting for help immediately but when he came to…all he said was," you ok Lina? That's great…I'm happy I made it in time…" and then he blacked out.

He had saved me, so I was going to save him. It didn't matter if he had thought I was Lina; he had saved me. I ran down the corridors, shouting out Lily's name.

GARRISON POV

"Garrison…don't you leave me…don't you DARE leave me…" I heard sobbing. A woman was crying next to me. Lina? No…Lina was gone. That voice…that clear, truthful voice…

"Lily?" I groaned out, opening my eyes. Lily was sitting next to my cot, looking a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"GARRISON!" she cried, hugging me. I groaned again; I had a massive headache, and both my legs and rib cage were hurting. "Never do that AGAIN!" she sobbed in my ear and I laughed.  
"What, you don't want me to be a hero?" I asked and she smacked me.

"I thought you were going to leave me…" she said quietly and something seemed off about her. She wasn't just a friend…and I wasn't just a friend to her. I knew that. So why hadn't I done anything before? Everything was happening so fast…oh well.

"Lily…" I pulled her close to me. "I'll never leave you…not even if I die, got that?" she laughed. God, I was sounding so corny…

"Got it," she smiled, and I pulled her head down to give me a kiss.

THE END


End file.
